


Rags To Stolen Riches

by DarkFoxKirin



Category: Heistfell, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Focus References, Hopefully I'm the first one to come up with Heisttale/Heistfell, M/M, Ocean's Eleven refrences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFoxKirin/pseuds/DarkFoxKirin
Summary: You’ve lost everything. Your home. Your worldly possessions. Your Husband. Just as you begin to contemplate leaving this cruel world, thieves break into your newly evicted apartment. The following moments change your life forever.





	1. Everything Lost, Something Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I thought that there needed to be yet _another_ Undertale AU; Heisttale/Heistfell! Enjoy!

All hope was lost. 

You’ve been cheated on, dumped, and when you took your ex husband to court, he bribed the judges to have him take everything you owned except for what precious and personal items you could hide away. They had tried to find them, and threatened to lock you up, but you wouldn’t tell them. It was the only thing that you had left and you weren’t going to let him have that too. 

Your ex got tired of trying and decided to leave the matter be and left. Soon after you got an apartment with what money you were able to steal from pick pocketing people on the bus, street, and subway, you missed several months of rent. You could have stolen much more valuable items to get more money and you have in the past, but you used to be in ‘the business’ with your ex husband and if something major went missing in the area, he would know it was you and get you arrested for it. He wouldn’t allow you have have _any_ happiness.

So since you were late for several months worth of rent and you couldn’t gain money any faster, you got an eviction notice. Needless to say, you broke down. 

You sobbed and screamed, cursing your ex and cursing the world for having guys like him crawling around, just waiting for some poor schmuck like you to come along and get tricked by their charming facade and false promises. 

On the last day before they would forcefully kick you out, you decided to just end it all. You wanted to end your suffering forever, to embrace the warm acceptance of death without looking back.

And that’s how you ended up here, crumpled on the floor of your barren living room, surrounded by what little possessions that you have and a blanket that you stole from a sleeping hobo. You have your lucky knife, which was a gift from your father, aimed and ready to slit your wrists, but before you can finish the motion, your doorknob wiggles in the socket before unlocking and the door slowly creeks open. 

You huff out a laugh in hysterical disbelief. As if everything else wasn’t horrible enough in your life already, someone broke in and is going to try and rob you. Maybe if you act aggressive, they’ll kill you instead. It’ll make you seem at least a little less pathetic when your ex finds out.

You really shouldn’t have been surprised when you see three monsters creep into your apartment wearing dark clothing and each of them armed with guns and carrying large black duffle bags. You cut right to the chase right as they were noticing the great lack of _stuff_ in the apartment. You clear your throat, causing them all to whip their heads around to look at you in startled bafflement. “Hi, I know you want to steal something valuable, but as you can see, _I ain’t got shit_. But before you leave in crushed disappointment as I’m sure you all are feeling right now, could you do me the favor of killing me?”

They stare at you in astonishment before looking at one another and burst out in startled laughter. You hunch over and growl at them. Well so much for that. You ready your knife again, but before you can cut yourself, a gray furry paw grips your hand, stopping you once more. You look up at the rat monster still chuckling and wiping tears from his eyes. He was rather scruffy looking with his patched up black leather jacket and black pants which had dirt stains on the knees. You could see a stained white t-shirt up under the jacket and scuffed up black biker boots on his feet. He had coarse blue-gray fur and pale blue eyes, his pink nose twitched every so often above his slightly yellowed but sharp teeth. The monster’s left ear has a gold hoop earring in it while the other had a large chunk ripped out of it. “This, is the MOST pathetic ‘uman I ‘ave ever seen!” Wow. He has the most annoying cockney accent that you have ever heard, almost like a pirate. You scowl harder and try to yank your arm away, but the rat holds firm. “So, I think ya’ll do nicely.” He then nods to a dark blue bird monster who holds out a gun and a duffle bag to you. He has sleek dark navy feathers with a deep red beak and violet eyes. The bird had an impeccable look about him with his sharp rectangle glasses, but also had the greaser look going for him but with lighter colors. His jacket was dark brown while his pants were beige, but his boots were black. He was cleaner looking as well.

You stare at the offered gun and bag uncomprehendingly. “What?”

The hulking grizzly bear monster rolls his red eye, because the other one was scarred shut with a nasty looking scratch that went from his cheek, through his eye, and stopped just above his eyebrow, and takes one large lumbering step closer to you. He didn’t have a jacket, but rather a thick black turtleneck sweater. He looked like he didn’t even need that with his thick chocolate colored fur. Unlike the rat’s fur, his looked softer and groomed, poofy almost, but not as neat as the bird’s feathers though. He also wore deep blue jeans and huge black boots. “You’re coming with us human.” This one had a deep rumbly Russian accent.

The rat monster nods as you shake your head. “Ya obviously ‘ave _nothing_ so why don’t ya ‘elp us get _something_ and earn ya cut?”

You scoff at the mere idea. “I can steal anything easily without your help, it’s just that I can’t. I’m being watched, and even if I did join you, who’s to say that you wont just stab me in the back?”

The rat sighs in aggravation for trying to convince you for so long, his long and thin tail whipping back and forth in agitation. “Because once you’re a part of our guild, you’ll be a part of the family. No if’s, and’s, or but’s about it. You know except if the big boss doesn’t like you. Then ya get kicked out to the curb. But we wont stab ya in the back. Nuff said.”

You’re getting tired of this back and forth so you just sigh and take the offered things. “What about the people watching me?”

The rat shrugs and bats the air. “Ah, forget about em’. Once you’re in our system, no one’ll be able to find ya without our say so.” The bird monster helps you up and helps you shove all of your meager things into the duffle bag that you were given. 

You take one last look at the apartment that wasn’t even yours anymore. Should you just up and go with a bunch of thieves? Who where monsters no less. You’ve never met one yourself but you’ve heard that they’re rude and rough around the edges normally. 

Well... It wasn’t as if you had anything left to lose, right? 

And with that thought, you straightened your shoulders and followed the monsters out of the apartment and into a band new life.

 

///

 

“Is this really necessary?” You held the black ski mask away from you like it had the plague. 

Remi, the gray rat’s name apparently, rolled his washed out blue eyes in exasperation. “Even though all ya’ll ‘umans look the same, it’s important for ya to wear the mask until we have ya in the system, capiche?”

“Ey, Rem. The humans left.” Ban, the grizzly, nudged Remi with his elbow and when the rat looked over, he pointed to the silver Mazda that was pulling out of the garage and into the street before driving away. 

Remi clapped his hands together and rubbed them greedily. “All right! Since we didn’t get any goods from doll face over ‘ere, we gots ta get some money somewhere else.” He raises his eyebrows and looks behind him at the house before looking back at you all. “This is somewhere else.” He points to Carl, the blue bird monster, then to Ban. “Carl’s got the alarm system while Ban checks for any pets and keeps a look out.” He looks to you and jerks his head toward the house. “You’re with me.”

You shrug and hitch the bag (a different one this time) higher on your shoulder before following. You both wait at the back door, behind some shrubbery until Carl gives you all a thumbs up as he adjusts his glasses with a flexible feather that he uses for a finger, then Remi is quick to pick the lock on the door before easing it open cautiously, testing to make sure that Carl did his job right. The alarm stays silent and the two of you hurry inside of the dark hallway. Once you get to the living room, Remi gestures to the TV and the other electronics. “If ya can’t ‘andle the weight with yer puny ‘uman arms, unplug and place all of the ‘eavy stuff near the door for Ban to get once we’re done. Grab all of the little nick nacks that look valuable and meet me back at the door in ten.”

You shrug and head on over to the TV to get started, but you stop and turn back around to ask Remi a question. “Hey, aren’t monsters supposed to be filthy rich or something? Why are you guys doing petty stealing? No offense.”

Remi stops in the doorway leading to some stairs and looks over his shoulder to snort and smirk mockingly at you. “Look girlie, us monsters, we don’t have it as good as ya seem to thing we do. You ‘umans don’t take our money and the ones who do are in the minority or they only take the important monster’s money because your gov’na don’t take kindly to people dissing our king and starting another war. But they can still get away with treating us less important folk like rubbish!” He snarls and kicks the wall, leaving a dark scuff mark on it. He then shrugs and spreads his arms open wide with a more genuine looking smile on his muzzle. “But our king saw this and created a secret organization for us to get more money from those rich and pompous ‘umans. Tha’ place tha’ you were living in? It used to ‘ouse a lawyer who ‘ad three wives, none of them privy to the others, and the lout was filthy rich. We was supposed ta rob ‘im blind today but we were just tickled to find your broke ass there. No offense.” That last part was said a bit mockingly, but you think he meant it? 

He shrugged as he turned away from you once more, scratching the tip of his pink nose as he walked through the doorway. His voice traveled through the door back to you. “Get ta steppin’ poppet, ya gotta be good fer somethin’!”

You kept on thinking about what he said as you unplugged and moved the TV and the other devices from the living room. You guessed that was a plausible reason to steal, not that you had any right to judge them. You’ve been stealing for as long as you can remember. Your father was one of the higher ups when it came to the thieves community and you were one of their best. You could steal anything and never get caught. No one ever found out why that was except for your father and a few others. You had magic. You could make yourself silent and invisible and sneak past anyone and anything. It even worked on monsters and animals. You guessed that you also made yourself scentless, blocked your magical signature, and covered your soul. You never told your ex husband any of this. Every time you tried, something either told you not to do it or he just became busy. You were beyond grateful that you never did.

After everything that was a bit too large or heavy for you to put in the duffle, you snuck around the living room picking up anything that looked like it had any sort of substantial value to it. You’ve had plenty of practice so you were pretty good at it. And now that you were getting used to the idea that you’ll finally be able to do what you’ve been forced to stop doing for years starts to fill you with gleeful excitement. It gave you a sense of freedom that you haven’t felt ever since marrying, Terrance Alexander, your ex. You wonder when you’ll be able to do the _big_ heists, like you used to, and that causes a greedy shiver to run through your body. 

You couldn’t wait.

Once you had gotten everything that was in the living room you headed for the kitchen, but right as you get there, you hear someone curse as furious barking can be heard from outside. You run back into the living room, catching sight of a pissed off Remi as he comes tearing down the stairs. “Wot the ‘ell is going on out there!?”

Ban quickly comes lumbering from around the side of the side of the house with a sheepish look on his face. “Twas the neighbor’s dog. Didn’t think of that.”

Remi facepalms himself before grabbing your arm and running down the street towards the black van that you all rode here in. “Bloody idiots, the lot of ya! Go get the goods next to the door and I’ll get Carl to bring the van around!” 

He lets go of you once you get to the van and tosses his nearly full bag into the back of the van before getting in and sitting in the passenger seat while you do the same and sit in one of the back seats but you leave the door open for Ban to hop in. Carl brings the van around as promised and you see Ban running through the front yard with his arms piled high with large electronics and other heavy things. You help him place the items down into the back and right as he gets into the vehicle, you hear shouting and the sound of a shotgun being cocked. Ban quickly shuts the door as Remi frantically waves for Carl to floor it. Right as Carl slams his foot on the gas, the window next to Ban shatters and the large bear monster snarls as some of the glass shreds into him, but you gasp as the bullet grazes your arm and goes right on through the wall of the van. 

Remi looks at you, alarmed as Carl swerves around a corner and out of sight of the angry neighbor. “Are ya alright, poppet!?”

“I am hurt too, you know...” Ban grumbles but he’s looking over at you in worry as well.

You close your eyes as you breathe in and out deeply, trying to stay calm. “Yes, I’m fine. It just grazed my arm, it’s not like I haven’t been shot before.” You blink when you look up to find all three of your new monster acquaintances staring at you in surprise. “What?”

Remi squeezes his eyes shut as he shakes his head vigorously and waves his hands in front of himself in a negative motion. “ _Ignoring_ the fact tha’ if a monster were to get sho’ with enough murderous intent, they’d be _dust_ , what in the _‘ell_ were you doing to get your pretty little self sho’ at!?”

You scrunch your eyebrows together in disbelief. “Wait, what!? It’s _that_ easy to kill a monster!? That’s horrible!”

Remi snaps his fingers in front of your face once to get you back on track. “Inconsequential, but I do appreciate the sympathy. What’cha do, poppet?”

You jerk back and scowl at the quick snap in your face but answer anyway. “Well, I’m not exactly new to ‘the business’.” You bring up one hand to air quote that last part sarcastically.

Even Ban and Carl look interested now, although Carl keeps his eyes on the road. You suddenly notice that the bird monster was about to drive you all into a rock wall! But before you can scream, the van passes right on through like in Harry Potter, the sensation of going through a thick magical barrier causes you to shiver. You’re now passively going through a tunnel with monster guards stationed at each side of the road every so often. What!? “How so?” Ban has already bandaged himself up and pops what looks like some sort of candy into his mouth before reaching for your arm to bandage it, handing you a wrapped candy in the other hand.

You blink for a moment to get your heart to calm down from that near-scare before deciding to let it go and ask later. That’s about when you notice what Ban wants you to do and register what his question was earlier before you cautiously let him take your arm and plop the sweet into the palm of your uninjured limb. You eye it with a dubious look before continuing your reply and unwrapping it. “My father was David Calvillo.”

Everyone freezes and the whole van goes silent. You look at the others cautiously before Remi turns all the way around in his seat to properly look at you. “My stars... Now tha’ I look at ya, I can actually see it! Ya ‘ave my condolences, Ms. Calvillo.” He nods to you in respect. But then he gains a confused look on his face. “But wait, weren’t you ‘is little protege? Ya could steal _anything_ and make it look easy! Whatever ‘appened ta ya!? Last we ‘eard, you left the business about a few years ago...”

You sigh and shake your head as you decide that the candy _probably_ wasn’t poison and lean back into seat as you pop it into your mouth, being careful not to move your arm too much as Ban bandages it up with his huge furry paws. You’re a bit nervous about him skewering you with his long and sharp claws but he seems to have it handled. “Getting married and being told that I’m better off raising children and staying at home is what happened. Also, ____ is just fine, Remi. And besides, my father died three years ago. I’ve gotten over it. Mostly.” Mm, watermelon was your favorite flavor. You kind of startle though when the candy dissolves into nothing. “What the-??”

Remi let’s the subject go for now even though you can tell that he wants to continue as Ban snorts and pats your bandaged arm lightly. The giant bear’s paw could wrap around your entire arm and then some. All of these monsters were super tall and they made you feel like a child in their midst. Remi was, like, six foot, and so was Carl, but Ban on the other hand, was at least eight feet. Surprisingly, him touching your arm doesn’t hurt as much as it should either. “Monster candy. Heals and is gone soon. All magic food and drink is that way.” He pauses for a moment. “Except for monster alcohol. That can be very unpleasant if overindulged.”

You stare at him as you nod slowly. “And I guess you have some experience with this phenomenon?”

Ban huffs out a deep laugh and brings up a paw to playfully ruffle your hair. His paw is big enough to be a **helmet** for you, holy _shit_ monsters are huge... It’s hard not to feel intimidated, but you persevere. “Da. I identify with Russia.” Well, you guess when monsters found out about other countries, some of them must have connected the dots of where their accents came from if they hadn’t known already. Ancestry and such.

Remi perks up when Carl parks the van in a crowded parking lot underground. It must have taken years to dig out this big of a cave if it wasn’t here before. The whole place was lit up with bright balls of magic here and there, illuminating the gray stone walls and darkened tunnels leading to unknown locations. There were large pillars holding up the ceiling from potential cave-ins all around the place. You look around in awe as you all get out of the car, the blood loss from earlier causing you to stumble a bit, and head to the enormous building in the distance. The large metal structure looked like a mixture between a skyscraper, but without as many windows, and a fancy apartment building. You can even see a few balconies, but only on the top floors. You were confused, didn’t monsters hate being underground? You sidle over to Remi to ask him a question. “Wait a minute, since monsters were trapped under a mountain for literally, _decades_ , how come you all built your super secret base underground? Don’t you all have PTSD of that or something? No offense.”

Remi notices you stumble before he chuckles at your ongoing joke and casually drapes a thin furry arm around your shoulders, slyly helping you stay steady. The wiry fur tickles your neck as he does so, he had taken his jacket off when you got out of the van. “Nah. You might think tha’, and some of us do I guess, but that’s why it’s such a good place to ‘ide the base. No one’ll ever suspect a thing!” He cackles at this before gesturing towards the giant building you all were headed to. “And now tha’ you’re one of our own, I welcome you to K.A.S.T.G.! King Asgore’s Secret Thieves Guild!” 

You hold back a snort. “That’s kind of obvious, isn’t it?”

Remi kept his face and voice as flat as can be as he leaned over so that he could murmur into your ear. “Yeah... the king is great at many things, but naming shite sure as ‘ell ain’t one of ‘em...” 

At that, the both of you burst out in boisterous laughter, holding onto one another in fear that one of you would fall over. 

You might just like it here.

[TBC...]


	2. Unloading And Dodging Killer Cupcakes

You stared as Remi, Ban, and the ever silent Carl lead you through room after room filled with monsters coming and going or sitting at long tables and sorting out stolen goods and cash for inventory.

Remi follows your gaze and explains what you’re seeing. “These are the processing rooms. The building is divided up in sections, and in these sections the K.A.S.T.G. ‘as developed a bit of an hierarchy; the lower floors, between the first floor to the fourth, are for the ‘commoners’ or foot soldiers, that’s us. We do ‘petty stealing’ as you called it. Pick pocketing, mild muggings, robbery, the whole nine yards. Every section ‘as a floor or two to ‘ouse the workers.The middle floors, between the fifth and the seventh, are for the ‘dukes and dutchesses’ of our trade, but they’re otherwise known as the sales people. They’re in charge of selling wot the commoners stole and scamming you ‘umans into buying them for ridiculous prices. Ha! You’d be surprised at just ‘ow many ‘umans would pay top dollar for worthless junk, not to mention the actually valuable stuff!” Ban chuckled along with the rat, but Carl just smirked and adjusted his glasses.

You roll your eyes at the snickering monsters but couldn’t say anything against it since he wasn’t wrong... After Remi was through with laughing at the foolishness of humans, he took a deep breath to calm himself down before resuming his explanation once more. “Ah, and last but not least, the top floors. They’re for the elite, the monsters that directly interact with the king who has the entire tenth floor, the ‘ighest one, all to ‘imself. They plan and take care of the really big jobs. Heists and going undercover n’such. They ‘ave rooms and offices in their floors but they also ‘ave living arrangements out of ‘ere since they’re the important monsters that are close to the king. I’m pretty sure you’ve seen them on the news every so often when some big wig tries to take the king to court for stealing something or other, but no one ever ‘as any proof so they can’t pin a thing on us! And oh,-” He chuckles darkly, causing a wary shiver to run down your spine. “when we get our paws on ‘em afterward for trying to snitch... Well, let’s just say they wont be singin’ no more.” 

You raise your eyebrows and look at Ban, but he only smiles at you, showing more sharp teeth than necessary. He shrugs his large shoulders nonchalantly. “Eh. Snitches get stitches.” Then he pauses to think about it. “Or dead. But result usually same.” He shrugs again as you shake your head at his antics. Carl just keeps on smirking at them, nodding at one thing or another.

Remi cackles lowly as you reach one of the elevators in the hall that you’re now in. You’ve seen very little humans in here and it makes you a bit nervous as the various monsters stare and/or sneer at you as you walk next to the monsters that you’re with. Hopefully, they’ll accept you like Remi and his group did. 

Your rodent companion presses the call elevator button and your group walks inside of the decent sized space when the doors open quickly. You follow them in as you examine the elegant design of the interior. There were even red cushioned benches in here! The carpeted floors are red, black, and gold, which seems to be a theme here, but the walls were a gold so shiny, it was like looking into a mirror. You wanted to touch, but that would smudge it up, so you refrained. “ _Wow!_ This place is amazing! The king sure went all out in designing this place.”

The others puff out their chests in pride and Remi laughs cheerfully. “Ha! You ain’t seen nothin’, just wait until ya see the ‘igher floors! It gets more fancy the ‘igher ya go. It’s like I said; hierarchy.” 

The doors to the elevator close when Carl presses the second floor button, causing you all to rise swiftly, but the strong inertia causes you to stumble and crash into Ban, who jerks and scrabbles to grab hold of you without skewering you with his enormous claws. He and Remi exclaim at the same time while Carl stands up from the seat he had sat down in to look at you in worry. “Little one!?” “Poppet!?”

As you reach the second floor, you shake your head to forcefully chase away the dizziness and nausea. It doesn’t work. It might have made it worse... Just how much blood did you lose earlier!? Or was your body having a bad reaction to the first piece of monster food that you’ve ever had? Both? You answer them as they shuffle you out of the elevator after the doors open. “It’s nothing guys, its probably just a bit of blood loss, it’s normal. I’m sure you all have seen this with the jobs that you do.” You look up at Ban and Remi as you keep on leaning against Ban’s stomach while Remi flutters his hands around you, not knowing how to fix a human with blood loss. You’re five foot five, so your head only comes up to Ban’s chest and inches below Remi’s and Carl’s chins.

The others just shake their heads no. Carl gestures to you and then covers his eyes as he mimes stabbing, shooting, and punching you with his other hand before throwing his hands up as if to say, ‘I’m all finished here.’ and pretends to walk off. Ban nods and points at him. “Da, what he said.”

Remi sighs before pointing to you with both of his hands out, but keeping his arms close to his body. “Wot Carl meant was tha’ we’re only supposed ta steal and report if there are any new recruits. Maybe we get the occasional mugging job, but that’s few and far in between. If they don’t comply then we jus’ shoot the fuckers and leave ‘em there for clean up. And that’s a different department.” He shrugs and lets his arms drop dramatically.

You glance at them with a deadpan look before pinching the bridge of your nose and attempting to be more cheerful by smiling and standing up straighter as you clap your hands together once. You ignore your ailments. “Well. If you have any other humans that have the potential to get hurt, then your resident doctor needs to be properly informed... You do have a resident doctor, right?”

Remi and the others perk up and nod enthusiastically. “Oh! Yeah, that’s the one thing we do ‘ave! Dr. Gaster is our doctor and royal scientist. He also ‘as a lab assistant named Alphys and ‘is son, Sans, is sometimes a consultant as well.”

You nod. At least they have that. “Good. I’ll just have to ask him to study up on human physiology and biology after we drop our stuff off then.”

This causes the monsters to get a little nervous as you all continue walking down the black, red, and gold halls to a door with ‘Inventory’ in black lettering on the cherry wood door. You stop outside of the door to look at their suspicious behavior. “What now?”

Ban drops a heavy paw onto your shoulder to get you to look him in the eye, however unnecessarily. “Dr. Gaster is not quite... available for casual visits. He is king’s second in charge. Very busy. Make appointment first.” He nods resolutely.

Carl, thinking that the problem has been solved, moves past you to unlock the door with a key that he took from around his neck and opens the door to reveal an enormous room filled with safes, filing cabinets, and cages filled with a bunch of larger stolen things. At the far side of the room, there was a huge garage door that you guessed lead out into the cave area, and a ton of fancy modern cars, trucks, vans, buses, as well as flying vehicles and classic old vehicles. There was even one whole section dedicated with stacks upon stacks of golden bricks. The whole place reminded you of a police station’s evidence room mixed with a thief’s wet dream. _Damn..._

The blue bird monster walked toward the cages, followed by Ban and Remi who carried all of the bags and larger things that you all stole from earlier. Carl unlocks the cage as well and they pile all of the stuff into the cage and locks it back up after everything is accounted for. Ban picks up a clipboard and checks off something before handing a sheet of paper to Carl who takes it before they leave the room, nudging you out as well when they see that you haven’t moved this entire time, and lock the door back up again. 

The loud click of the lock snaps you out of the daze that you were in as soon as the door of stolen treasures was opened. You think you got a little wet... Ban sniffed the air curiously. “That smell... What is it?”

Remi and Carl sniffed the air as well. “Oh yeah! Now tha’ you mention it, something smells like a female in ‘eat! I wouldn’t mind being ‘er main pillar of focus, if ya know wot I’m sayin’, eyyyyyy.” He chuckles huskily as he elbows Carl who rolls his eyes and smirks at him as he elbows him back. Ban grins toothily and nods with them. 

Realizing just what they’re smelling and feeling _extremely_ embarrassed by it, you speedily walk off as they joke around with each other, hoping that they don’t notice that it’s coming from you. Your face is so hot, it feels like its about to pass the ghost pepper on the scovile scale. At least the embarrassment burnt out whatever arousal you felt earlier. _God_ , it would be so humiliating if a monster could smell it whenever you were aroused... Whelp, that should be reason enough to stop it every time you even think a dirty thought. You shake your head at this thought as you head down some stairs.

Your thoughts get interrupted by a sound resembling something between a shriek and a roar, causing you to jump and whip your head around to look down a hallway that you were about to pass. You lurch out of the way as a black and purple blur, which looks somewhat like a mixture between a spider and a cupcake, flies past you to slam into the wall next to you. But the cupcake spider had clipped your shot arm, scratching it deeply with a sharp leg and causing you to yelp as you’re violently spun by the blow, crashing into something firm but covered with plush fluff. 

The edges of the room begin to blacken as the pain from your injured arm flares up past ignore-able levels. You feel huge furry arms wrap around you to hold you up as you begin to slide down to the floor, a voice even deeper than Ban’s thunders through your consciousness, but you’re too far gone to make out what it’s saying. 

A moment later, you’re out cold.

 

///

 

“What exactly is a _mage_ doing in my facility!?” A deep and rumbly yet poshly British voice can be heard throughout the room that you’re in.

It was the same thunderous voice that rips through your ears, waking you up from unconsciousness. Whoever it is sounds really angry...

“W-well, ya s-see your m-majesty,” Remi’s voice was nervous and quiet. “W-we weren’t, uh, made p-privy of t-this importan’ information-” Oh shit, the actual king of monsters was here!? ...You decide to keep on faking sleep.

You hear a slam and a snarl. “ **ONE OF YOUR JOB DESCRIPTIONS IS ‘INFORMANT’!! TELL ME, IF AN _’INFORMANT’_ CAN’T GATHER INTEL, _WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HE SUPPOSED TO DO!?!?_** ”

Someone begins to hyperventilate. You’re guessing it’s Remi.

“Deep breaths, Asgore. You know what happens when you get agitated.” A smooth and not as deep voice cautions.

“ **AGITATED? _AGITATED!?_ I’M FURIOUS!!!** ” You hear something shatter on the wall across from where you were laying at. You held back the urge to jerk.

The smooth voice makes a noise of discontent. “I actually liked that vase...”

The king snarls again before you hear him taking deep breaths to try and calm down. “Okay, alright. I am fine. If the human is actually on our side, then this could be a great asset.”

“That vase was a great asset for my lab...” The smooth voice mumbles from close to where your head is. You can hear some keys on a keyboard clacking in the same direction, indicating that he was on the computer.

“ ** _WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE BLOODY VASE!?!?_** ” The king roars.

The smooth voice guy sighs and Remi squeaks from the other side of you in abject terror. Even you flinch at the sheer anger and volume that was coming from the king right now, which causes you to jostle the cut on your arm. You grunt and freeze, as does everyone else in the room.

The silence begins to get to you so you cautiously open your eyes to look around the room quickly, squinting a bit at the bright lights. You were in a large neat lab area with the three occupants that you had heard talking moments earlier are in the room, staring at you. You could see parts of Ban’s and Carl’s heads right outside the door, listening in. Cowards. 

Right next to you and your cot was some sort of pale ghoul monster. He looked to be about eight and a half feet. His skin had a gray tint to it and the sclara of his eyes were black while the iris is a deep crimson. He has two long scars on his face, one going from his left eye down to his chin, and the other goes from the top of his right eye and over his head. You couldn’t see where it ends. He was wearing a black lab coat and a deep red turtleneck up under it. His black slacks and black dress shoes were pressed and shined. The monster’s hands were primly clasped behind him in a polite manner. In front of him was a computer and various other pieces of machinery which you were hooked up to for some reason. After getting a good look at the intimidating ghoul monster, you move your gaze over to the king of all monsters. 

King Asgore looked like a mixture between a lion and a goat. He had absolutely _divine_ looking pure white fur, but he had a long jet black mane, bushy but groomed eyebrows, and a trimmed beard, of which was connected to the mane. Peeking out of his hair were two long floppy ears and in between those are two large horns that curled a bit forward before curling back up to the tip of them which curled upward again, like a big billy goat’s, or a ram’s. And nestled on the very top of his head at the center of it all, was a polished golden crown with a medium sized ruby placed at it’s center. His sclara was a bright canary yellow and his iris was a hypnotizing carmine. You could see two very large canines poking out from under his lips and could only guess that the others were just as sharp. Hidden muscles bulged from under a perfectly form fitting golden button up shirt and black slacks. He also wore a decorative black vest, a scarlet tie, and black dress shoes. You could see his deep, deep red suit jacket neatly draped over the back of the plush throne-like chair that looked like it was hastily pushed away from the tall cherry wood table which had other ordinary chairs pushed up around it. He had his bulky arms crossed over his wide chest while he assessed you as well. When he shifted to the side, you could see a cute fluffy goat tail peeking out from the back of his pants. The king was just plain _massive_! He was at least two feet taller than Dr. Gaster so that made him about ten and a half feet tall without the horns! (With them, he was around eleven feet and five inches!)

Well, shit. The king was fucking _hot_. Was finding him attractive considered bestiality? You hope not because you don’t think you can stop. “Erm, hello. Good whatever-time-of-day-it-is your majesty and...?” You look over at the ghoul to the left of you quizzically.

The ghoul monster smirks at you while he gives you a short bow and introduces himself. “Doctor W. D. Gaster, it’s a pleasure to finally meet another friendly mage. It’s early morning right now. And you are?”

Another? Do they mean their ambassador? And you were out for the whole night? “____ Calvillo, it’s a pleasure to finally meet the esteemed doctor and king of the K.A.S.T.G.” You smile at them charmingly, hoping to bury their suspicions of you as you cheerfully shake his long and slender hand. You try not to pause when you see a large hole going right through each of his palms.

This time it’s the king that speaks up. “Calvillo? You were David Calvillo’s daughter?” He takes a few steps closer to get a better look at your face. You’re startled to see his pupils contract, turning into cat-like slits as he examines you. “Hm, I do see similarities. David Calvillo’s methods were rather sublime so we’ve taken up some of them. You have our condolences.” 

You nod, getting out of the cot and taking off the tubes that led to the monitors, to stand up and hold out your hand for him to shake as well. “Thank you, I appreciate that.” He looks at your hand for a moment before taking your hand in his, but he doesn’t shake it, oh no, he _kisses_ it. He looks at you with a teasing glimmer in his eye, causing you to blush hotly. Wasn’t he mad just a second ago!? “R-right... Um,” You nervously clear your throat. “So, am I a part of the team now or what? Is there some sort of registration that I have to go through or something?”

King Asgore finally releases your hand, letting you drop it before speaking. “If you do not want my people to kill you on site, then yes, you do.” He smirks at your wince before continuing. “But before we get into that, I need you to tell me exactly what you can do and give me a demonstration.”

You’re a bit uncomfortable with showing people that you don’t even know that well the power that you’ve been hiding for most of your life... But you actually do want to be a part of the king’s guild so you’ll just have to grin and bear it. You huff out a sigh and gather your magic, the other monsters bracing themselves for what may happen next. You look King Asgore right in the eye and disappear. Everyone jolts and whips their heads around the room, looking for where you might have gone. You try to hold back a giggle at the sight of them, it was hilarious.

Dr. Gaster however, looks moderately fascinated. “Did she teleport? That could be handy, but we already have my son for that.”

You grin a bit evilly before silently walking over to stand right behind the king. “No I didn’t, I just turned invisible.”

The king jumps and whips around to look for you but bristles and growls slightly in discontent when he doesn’t see you. “How are you doing this? It’s like you’ve left the room, or the entire building! Your scent just vanished, as did your soul and magical signature!” 

Dr. Gaster looks delighted as he approaches the computer and the other machines, fiddling with them. “Incredible! She doesn’t even come up on the scanners or the infrared cameras! It’s like she really did leave, but she’s still here!” He turns to where he last heard you speak. “Tell me, can you make other things invisible as well?”

You roll your eyes. “My clothes disappeared with me too you know, so that alone should answer your question. As for other people, well...” You shrug and walk over to Remi and grab his hand, causing him to vanish from sight as well. He yelps and tries to jerk away, but you hold fast. Once he figures out that it’s just you, he relaxes and checks himself out. Or not, since he can’t see himself, but you can. Since it’s your magic, you can see yourself and the things you make invisible. 

Remi laughs delightedly. “Oh stars! _Imagine_ all of the things tha’ I could steal with a power like this!” Even King Asgore looks interested now, a grin appearing on his face and slowly widening as he thinks about just what he can manage with you on his side. He could literally get away with _anything_.

You smirk and let go of him, patting his head when he looks disappointed about being visible again. The others blink at his reappearance. “ _Exactly._ I can also vanish things without touching them.” This time you become visible too so you can demonstrate, causing the cot that you were laying on to disappear too.

The others immediately zero in on you as soon as you become visible again before turning to look at the vanished cot in awe. Something beeps from where Dr. Gaster is working at and he lights up in devious glee. “The scanners are picking you up again! Even Mr. Ratt’s stats vanished when she made him invisible. Can you make everything disappear without you vanishing as well? Your soul, signature, and smell I mean.” You smile and nod as you do so, letting the cot appear again as well. The machine beeps again as the doctor crows in delight. “Splendid! Absolutely magnificent!”

The king is still grinning smugly as he walks up to you to put a hand on your shoulder, his hand overlapping past your shoulder blade. Probably to keep you from vanishing again. “Can you touch things while invisible and make them stay visible at the same time? And what is the limit to how large and how many objects you can vanish at one time?”

You blink. You actually haven’t found that out yet. “It’s yes to your first question, but I actually haven’t found my limit yet to the second one. The most that I’ve tried is a team of ten people along with twenty bags of cash and the getaway truck. Oh, and a safe house this one time.”

Oh, King Asgore’s smile was absolutely manic. “Why don’t we find out?”

Ho, boy.

[TBC...]


End file.
